gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Ice Baby
Ice Ice Baby is a song that is featured in the season one episode Bad Reputation. The song is originally by Vanilla Ice from his major label debut studio album "To the Extreme". This song was sung by Will and New Directions. The song has a bad reputation for "sucking" and was controversial at the time, as whilst it bears a striking resemblance in backbeat to Queen's song Under Pressure, the rapper insisted it was a different backing. Its reputation is why he chose to sing it. Jesse said to Will that "this song should be arrested for the crime of sucking." Many members agreed with Jesse (most were not fond of Jesse yet, especially Finn); however, Will bets they are wrong by getting them to dance and get into the song (except for Artie because of his disability, who simply shrugs). Afterwards, Rachel said it was good, but Jesse could have done it better. Lyrics Yo VIP let's kick it Ice ice baby (x2) All right, stop, collaborate, and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop yo I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle Dance go rush to the speaker that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it you better gain weight You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla (x4) Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point to the point no faking I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin' in my 5.0 With my rag-top down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby waving just to say hi Did you stop no I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block The block was dead Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine Reading for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls Gunshots rang out like a bell I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells Falling on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene you know what I mean They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla (x4) Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed This is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem yo I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla Ice ice baby vanilla ice Yo man let's get out of here Word to your mother Ice ice baby too cold Ice ice baby too cold too cold (x2) Ice ice baby Charts Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions